Desígnios
by aposentada
Summary: [DMNL] Longbottom era desajeitado. Longbottom era esquisito. Longbottom era praticamente um aborto. Então, por que diabos ele estava interessado por ele?


**Título**: Desígnios  
**Autora**: Christine Annette Waters  
**Beta**: Nicolle Snape  
**Classificação**: Yaoi - Romance/Humor - PG  
**Ship**: Draco/Neville  
**Resumo**: "Longbottom era desajeitado. Longbottom era esquisito. Longbottom era praticamente um aborto. Então, por que diabos ele estava interessado por ele?"  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence, só a idéia doidinha.  
**Avisos**: Slash, meio bobinha e açucarada.  
**Nota**: Escrita para a missão "Como eu odeio esse par!" do fanficbr.

**Desígnios**

A pergunta era: porque, entre todos os estudantes de Hogwarts, ele havia se interessado justamente por Neville Longbottom?

Ele podia ter se interessado por Blaise. Ele era sonserino, puro-sangue, inteligente e com humor refinado. E estava no mesmo dormitório que ele. Acessível. Seria apenas uma pequena diversão antes de um casamento nobre com alguma moça de família aristocrata, mas seria uma diversão digna de um Malfoy.

Talvez, se ele não estivesse tão preocupado com o sangue puro, poderia ter se interessado por Potter, que até era bonito, de certa forma peculiar. E os boatos envolvendo ele, Zacarias Smith, um armário de vassouras e um aluno de segundo ano traumatizado eram bastante convincentes. Mas nem se tentasse ele conseguiria pensar em Potter de uma forma sexual. A única vontade que tinha ao vê-lo era listar mentalmente as maldições mais dolorosas para torturá-lo até a morte. E o mesmo se aplicava ao Weasley, com o agravante que Draco sentia ânsias de vômito somente em pensar nele sem roupa.

Longbottom era desajeitado. Longbottom era esquisito. Longbottom era praticamente um aborto. Então, por que diabos existia a atração? Depois de tanto tempo convivendo com aquele estranho desejo, Draco já havia desistido das suposições. Já desistira até mesmo da negação.

Mas isso não quer dizer que ele havia se conformado, claro. Malfoys não se interessam por aberrações. Talvez aberrações se interessassem por Malfoys, mas nunca o contrário. Draco já podia ver o quadro de seu falecido avô virando cinzas ao tomar conhecimento do fato. Vergonhoso.

E, mais do que sentir atração por Longbottom, o mais revoltante era achá-lo _gracioso. _Normalmente, não se usa esse elogio para descrever um garoto, mas foi a única coisa que Draco conseguiu pensar quando, numa aula de Poções, viu Longbottom morder o lábio em concentração enquanto suava frio ao tentar fazer direito uma poção. Absurdamente desajeitado, mas gracioso. E atraente.

Depois da negação, veio a fase que ele tentou tirar aquela loucura da cabeça. Não deu certo. Então tentou não pensar naquilo. Errado de novo. Tentou de novo, e o resultado foi pior ainda – os pensamentos se multiplicaram. Então Draco resolveu adotar outra forma, um pouco mais drástica. Foi atrás de Longbottom.

A transformação de antiga troça de escola até amante foi surpreendentemente rápida. Claro que houve um certo período de negação e fuga, mas durou pouco. Aparentemente Longbottom chegou bem rápido à conclusão que ele demorara meses para chegar: lutar contra a corrente não dá resultado absolutamente nenhum.

Então, veio o que ele não previa. Mesmo depois de inúmeros amassos e agarrões em armários e salas escondidas na escola, ele não se sentia entediado como achava que ficaria depois de um tempo, acabando com aquele desejo maluco. Ele continuava gostando, talvez ainda mais do que antes. E se flagrava querendo a companhia dele em todas as horas. E, descobriu que ele até era uma companhia interessante mesmo sem os agarrões. Por incrível que pareça, Neville Longbottom era uma pessoa interessante. E Draco Malfoy estava apreciando essa companhia no intervalo dos beijos.

O que só levava a uma conclusão. Uma açucarada conclusão.

Ele estava apaixonado.

_Apaixonado. _

"Apaixonado" – repetiu em voz baixa, tirando o lençol de cima do corpo e virando-se na cama, desconfortável. _Apaixonado. _A palavra soava absurda e improvável na sua boca, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

"Com quem você está falando, Malfoy?"

Draco se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz sonolenta de Neville, deitado na mesma cama do que ele.

"Nada, volte a dormir."

Neville não se fez de rogado e voltou a despencar no travesseiro. Estava dormindo de novo segundos depois. Depois de um tempo, Draco voltou a se mexer na cama. _Apaixonado. _Não era mais tão estranha assim ao falar. Mas ainda precisava praticar.

Virou-se de novo e aproximou-se dele, que já estava num sono profundo. Com certa relutância, começou a mexer no cabelo dele. Mas apenas uma mecha, que era continuamente enrolada e desenrolada nos seus dedos. Se ele acordasse de novo, não haveria uma boa explicação para aquilo. E Draco ainda não estava disposto a contar a verdade.

Longbottom respirou fundo e sorriu enquanto dormia. Estaria sonhando? Draco sorriu também, imaginando que tipos de sonhos grifinórios teriam. Ele mexeu a boca e disse algo que soou de passagem como "obrigado, é meu". Draco levantou as sobrancelhas, intrigado, pensando se ele estaria sonhando com o sapo. Estranho. Mas adorável.

Realmente, quem havia dito que a paixão tinha desígnios misteriosos estava completamente certo.


End file.
